


《失控》

by Wang11



Series: 《入戏》 [2]
Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 王一博 - Fandom, 肖战 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wang11/pseuds/Wang11
Summary: “我叫乔二，而你叫林一” 在吞云吐雾之间，乔二爷貌似人畜无害的笑了一下，说到：“还有比我们更配的么？”“上了我的床，就是我的人了。” 走进的乔二把烟慢慢的吹到林一脸上，慢悠悠的说道：" 这......你可千万不要说我没提醒过你。”被呛到的林一低着头，在人看不到的地方握紧了手。-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------博君一肖 《入戏》 里面的那个剧本，警匪， 卧底黑化 X 黑道少爷夺权的故事;一个疯狂的好人林一（王一博饰) X 一个虚张声势的恶人乔二（肖战饰) ；没有绝对的好人，也没有绝对的坏蛋；一场豪赌； 一场豪取强夺；一个狗血+中二， 却想加持深度讨论灵魂；一个脑洞叠着一个脑洞的故事。现在说这么多可能会剧透了一部分，但是不管了，脑洞为先。PS. 别站错队哈😂
Relationships: 乔二/林一, 王一博/肖战
Series: 《入戏》 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727731
Kudos: 8





	1. 林一

林一从小就是那个别人家的小孩。 

虽然上帝对他并没有特别的照顾， 反倒在他的人生经历上多写了几笔。 

父亲从他一出生没多久之后就没再出现在他的生命里，母亲就成为了他人生中的全部。

在旁人的眼里， 一个单亲妈妈带着一个拖油瓶长大， 旁人难免都想帮她们母子俩一码，但是介绍人改嫁， 都一一都被林一的妈妈拒绝了。

是爱么？ 这么执着一定就是爱了。街角的街坊对这个新搬来没多久的母子议论纷纷。 

当时刚刚记事的林一也这么懵懂的觉得，她一定时爱我的， 尤其是在母亲因为一些莫名的小事打他之后的夜里，抱着他默默的哭泣。 于是他不知道也从来不敢问父亲是谁，连同他的一切记忆一起都淹没在母亲深夜的哭泣里。

所以，林一他是别人家的小孩， 是别人家口里议论纷纷的那个小孩， 也是被附近小孩笑骂“没爹”的那个小孩。 

林一坐在警车里默默的回忆的这一切， 窗边的铁栏杠在路灯下不停的映在他白皙且坚毅的脸上。 

那时候的他并不知道如何解决世人对自己的孤立和排挤，于是他便成了派出所的常客； 虽然后来街坊邻里再也不敢在他面前说些什么， 但是背后里的指指点点，现在想起来的时候他依旧会痛。 可他依旧会用粗暴的方式让他人闭嘴， 一次次伤痕累累，一次次让母亲一边上药一边抱着他哭泣，周而复始。

这貌似是这对看似冷漠的母子之间乐此不疲的戏码，也是彼此唯一懂得表达爱的方式。 

直到四五年起的一天， 有一个叫李叔的中年男子找上门来， 母亲如同疯了一般的把他赶了出去， 他突然第一次意识到自己那个已经头发有些花白并且瘦弱的母亲，竟然可以爆发出如此大的力量。 

她紧紧抓着林一的双臂，让他发誓，永远不要接近那个人。 可他最后食言了。。。 

他知道了自己的父亲的生平， 已经化身为公安缉毒的一份机密档案； 他的名字也已经化身成了一个代号；而他的死因却是因为一个名字。

乔氏集团。 

“你想复仇么？”

眼前这个说自己叫李叔，但对林一来说几乎陌生的男子说着最骇人听闻的故事，重重吸了口烟。 

”当然。“ 

林一在他看不见的地方，紧紧的握住了双拳。 

于是， 五年以后的今天，21岁的林一，因为过失伤人， 被处以2年有期徒刑， 编号1805。 

他随着狱警拖拖拉拉的走到自己要接下来24个月居住的牢间门前，狱警对着下铺床上隆起的那个人影喊了句：”1005，你的室友来了。“ 

那个身影像是没听见一般，一动也没动。 

脚上还带着脚拷的林一被推了进去， 转头看了下被子下露出的一簇黑色的乱发， 两个人像是彼此都很有耐心一般，直到那簇黑发的主人从被子里转过身来， 露出了一双眼尾微挑的眼睛。 

那是一双非常漂亮的眼睛。 


	2. 乔二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 很多事情你不能理解，是因为你不够疯狂。 
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> 博君一肖 《入戏》 里面的那个剧本，
> 
> 警匪， 卧底黑化 X 黑道少爷夺权的故事; 
> 
> 一个疯狂的好人林一（王一博饰) X 一个虚张声势的恶人乔二（肖战饰) ；
> 
> 一个狗血+中二， 没有绝对的好人，也没有绝对的坏蛋， 却想加持深度讨论灵魂；
> 
> 一个脑洞叠着一个脑洞的故事。
> 
> 现在说这么多可能会剧透了一部分，但是不管了，脑洞为先。 
> 
> PS. 别站错队哈😂

乔二从小就是个迷。 

像是一个大家都知道，但是无人能解的迷。

乔氏集团从清末做船业起家， 后因政权交替，举家搬迁到了香港，最近在改革开放之后这二三十年才从部分转回了内陆。

乔家的故事，这是官方的版本，那至于内部的版本的呢，就无人知晓了。

可是如果一个偌大的家族想做到经久不衰，有几个事干净的。

乔二从出生开始就被保护的很好，或者可以说事被藏的很好。

外界风传，是因为乔老爷并不准备让他那个舞女的母亲上位， 也有人说这是为了确保人丁薄弱的乔氏，尤其是在乔大小时候被绑架那次后继有人 。

但是不管原因如何，没有多少人真正见过乔二， 就算在几年前乔二从海外回来，经管集团内部部分对外的海外业务， 香港的八卦周刊也仅仅是照到了乔二下车后，保镖伞下高瘦的身影，和嘴角那颗若隐若无的痣。

很多不明细节的女子， 就凭他那张模糊不清的身影和背后神秘的家庭背景， 依旧把他当作了梦寐以求的钻石王老五的优质人选。

可谁会想到，一直站在神坛的乔二，去年狠狠的栽了一笔。

运往分公司的集装箱里面有毒品， 而正在内陆跟进项目的乔二作为负责人被抓了个正着。 一时间香港的媒体都炸开了锅， 舆论风向全都变了， 有说他作为庶子的出身，有说他那早已去世就可以死无对证随意攥写的舞女母亲，直到慢慢有流出的谣言说，他其实走了偏门，尤其偏爱白皙漂亮的男孩子。

所有传言真真假假，假假真真的揉碎在一起。

就算如此，乔二依旧是个谜。

而这个迷，此时此刻正在躺在林一的面前。

林一盯着面前床上拱起的那团，较劲似的，一言不发。

而慢慢起身，靠墙坐在阴影里的乔二，也像是打量一个动物一眼看着自己。

林一长期营养不良消瘦的身体，在那细小窗户中透出的月光下明晃晃的折射着苍白， 纤细的肌肉附着在介于男人和男孩之间身形上，锁骨和喉结折射出阴影很漂亮。 略微上扬的眼角看起来有些阴郁， 可是咬紧的下颌线却又坚毅又倔强。

这个孩子太漂亮了， 乔二微微不动神色的挑了挑眉，漂亮到了有种故作投其所好的气息，而他很好奇这是谁的手笔。

要知道这件空了一年的监狱隔间，做到没有室友，对他来说不是件难事。

所以，是谁这么着急？ 

林一生理上受不了乔二像观察一只案板上的猪，解剖自己一般的眼神， 转了一下手上还在的手铐，转头向乔二的上铺走去。

还没等他爬上第二格，乔二像一个巨大的猫科动物一样把他从床梯上踹了下来。 林一倒地的那瞬间，感觉自己口腔里涌出一股血腥味，不知道是不是哪颗牙被磕断了。 刚想挣扎的起来，一只没穿鞋脚重重的踩在自己的脸上。

“美人，这么。。。没规矩？” 那是个尾音上扬的南方口音慢悠悠的说道， 边说着脚上的力道又加重了几分。

林一挣扎着， 感觉口里有血痰卡住，呼吸都有些困难，好在这是乔二善心大发的松了脚，半蹲在地上，视他如蝼蚁一般地一把把他从地上拽起。

脑袋被撞击之后还有些嗡嗡作响的林一终于看清楚了原本在阴影里面的乔二， 那个世人不知其真面目的乔二，忽然挑了一边眉毛， 嘴角咧向一边笑了起来。

叫别人美人，也不先照照镜子， 死娘娘腔。

林一心想，在乔二还没反应过来，就一口血痰吐到了乔二那精致的脸上。

TBC


End file.
